Firefly season 2 episode 2 Showbiz
by Jerex
Summary: A simple passenger charter turns unsimple as Serenity has to transport a showbiz family that a certain rimworld theatre owner is anxious to get ahold of
1. Chapter 1

**Firefly Season 2:2 Showbiz part 1**

(Teaser)

Mal is in the bridge observing Wash at the controls – through the Bridge windows a planet is becoming bigger

Simon enters

"How's are guest?" asks Mal

'He's healing impossibly fast'

"Impossible huh"

'He should have died from his injuries as certain as if he had been shot between the eyes'

"Hey do you know that it is or was depending on how you look at it aerodynamically impossible for a Bumble bee to fly?"

Mal and Simon just stare at Wash

"Ahh um we'll be hitting planet side within a few minutes – after a little chat with air traffic control"

'I'll be going then'

Simon leaves

"We won't have any trouble getting permission to land?"

'Huh?'

'oh no, no trouble – maybe we'll have to get Inara to put in a good word or two for us, you know just to speed things up but everything's shiney'

Smiles

Outside serenity the ship pulls into a tempory orbit and a piece of the ship falls of and starts burning through atmo

The ship shudders for a few seconds

'No were okay – were good – Oh My God Were All Gonna DIE!'

"Um Wash are we…?"

Over the coms 'Kaylee a little extra thrust and I need to offshoot the burn out to keep us in orbit'

"Will do"

"Are we going to be OK Wash?" Mal is worried but as the controls respond Wash appears relieved

'Nah were good' eases the ship back into orbit 'Were A OK Mal'

Smiles again

"promise me you'll never smile again when you say that – things a jinx"

Wash frowns

Mal picks up the com from the co pilots side and speaks into it

"This is your Captain Speaking – so long as Wash and Kaylee don't crash or blow up the ship in the next five minutes we should making landfall on Paquin – it's…"

Looks at Wash expectedly

Sighing 'Local time its night where were going'

"…night time on world – so we'll land and have some restful downtime – Zoe your with Wash in your bunk"

'Hey!' Wash exclaims indignantly

Smirking Mal continues "yes Jayne you can hit the town – but get some sleep as well, we've got work tomorrow, Doctor, Kaylee, Sheppard, River – you all can…can carry on with whatever it is your doing – Kaylee sleep – leave the engine room 'till the morning"

"and 'Nara you are of course free to conduct you affairs as you see fit"

To Wash "call me when were down" leaves the bridge

Firefly Theme Tune

Take my love, take my land

Take me where I cannot stand

I don't care, I'm still free

You can't take the sky from me

Take me out to the black

Tell them I ain't comin' back

Burn the land and boil the sea

You can't take the sky from me

There's no place I can be

Since are found Serenity

But you can't take the sky from me...

(Playing the firefly theme tune would be appropriate at this point)

(Act 1)

Morning – Serenity cargo bay – Kaylee opens the bay doors and lowers the ramp – bright early morning light spills inside, the dock is more higher class than serenity usually visits its clean – slightly dusty and worn but has a wide variety of available amenities – (mechanic's hired by the docks, spare part store's cleaning equipment, etc…) it's one of the docks of a big town.

Kaylee is bright, cheerful and wide awake – she has fully recovered from the misadventure last episode and is clearly anxious to explore a new world

Jayne arrives and staggers onboard – it is obvious Kaylee expected him back around this time and especially in that condition – she hands him a mug and without thinking (I doubt anyone could think in the state he's in – not even Jayne) he swigs it down in one go

Extreme long shot – serenity is in the distance, two mechanics are working on the exterior of another ship when they hear a scream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!"

They freeze with shock momentarily but then continue with their work as though nothing happened

Cargo bay - Mal is waiting leaning over the catwalk balcony smiling he speaks

'I see our Public Relations officer has returned'

"Not sure about the public bit but I think you got the relations right" laughs Kaylee who continues to smile

"Ri Shao Gou Shi Bing! That weren't alcohol" complains Jayne

'No it weren't' agrees Kaylee 'it wuz a mixture of health tonics, various fruit extracts and a shot of anti-booze'

"Anti-booze!?"

'Well it's got a long winded name an it cures drunkenness – so anti-booze'

"the Doc had some chemicals which condensed hours of hangover into two intense pain filled minutes – said he couldn't waste it so we came up with a way to dilute it slightly" Mal explains

'Se Chr Gen Jze Se Duh Fohn Be Diang Gho Chr Ho Tze Se Dio Ai'

"Language Jayne!" warns Mal

'Ma head hurts Mal' whines Jayne

"Well with luck it'll only hurt for another 55 seconds or so, or at least I hope so – never know when we might need what few unscrambled wits you have left"

'Ha-ha Ha' growls Jayne ill temperedly

"Hey what I miss?" Wash appears from the bridge wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt (sun and surf) and walks down the stairs "we making fun of Jayne for getting drunk again?"

'No!' states Jayne simultaneously as Mal and Kaylee state "Yes!"

Zoe comes down and places her arm on Wash's shoulder 'what's up?'

"Jayne's got a hangover again" smirks Wash

'Not exactly news' his wife replies

Book enters from the direction of the passenger dorms

"Sheppard – enjoy your meditating?" asks Zoe

'Infinitely more than I would enjoy making fun of Jayne after a nights drinking'

"Well I spose it's an acquired taste" admits Mal

Mal walks along the catwalk and reaches Inara's shuttle

Inside Inara is examining her client base when Mal barges in – she turns round 'I've warned you before!'

"I'll try to be more 'upper crust' next time" he bows "if there is a next time"

'I'm not leaving yet – but I do have a client'

"For how long?"

'An evening'

"We can manage that time I think"

'Not expecting trouble – but keep on your toes'

"I will"

'Or is that extra?'

"Get out"

'Sure thing ambassador' bows and leaves

Inara sighs and turns back to the cortex screen

In the cargo bay Mal asks 'where's the Doc and River?' as he walks down the stairs

"Attending our new recruit captain"

'For hells sake Mal why'd you bring another moon brain on board ain't one dangerous enough?'

"I did what I had to do Jayne now but out, unless you want to question my decision again? – didn't think so – now Zoe you an Jayne remain here with the Doc and river"

'Aww mal I got sober for that?'

Ignoring him Mal continues "Wash, Kaylee you're with me"

"You sure about this sir – remember what happened last time"

'Hey it's a legit job – no smuggling or crime involved – what could go..'

"Sir! Don't finish that sentence – it's a jinx"

'Maybe you have a point about that – no sense in pushing are look'

"Hey captain – we just gotta bring Simon along"

'But there's a reasonable Alliance presence here and he has this annoying habit of looking like a wanted fugitive'

"But we're going to a theatre right captain – and there ain't no one more cultured than Simon on the ship 'cept Inara of course"

'Well I suppose it's as close to his element outside the infirmary he'll get'

Shouts "Doctor!"

Simon appears almost immediately "is something wrong?" he's worried

'C'mon down – you're coming with us'

"But I…"

'It's alright son I can look after River like on Canton'

"Just so long as he doesn't let his hair down" Zoe smiles "private joke" she explains

'Well enough chin-wagging – we got us a job to do, hurry up Doc, let's go see the sights'

Mal leads Kaylee, who's practically bouncing, Wash who's excited and Simon who is nervous but is determined to try and enjoy himself down the ramp – but a group of thugs are waiting at the bottom

There leader moves foreword he's wearing a browncoat, an eye patch and an old hat – he's in his late forties

'Urh howdy friend – you an independent too?' asks Mal with a smile

The guy doesn't smile "wars over were all just folk now"

The thugs lift their weapons menacingly

"Now are wants ma property back - - or else!"

sounds of multiple clicking

Close up of Mals face - a strianed smile

(End of act1)

Translation

Ri Shao Gou Shi Bing pile of sun baked dog poo

Se Chr Gen Jze Se Duh Fohn Be Diang Gho Chr Ho Tze Se Dio Ai unpronounceable (actual 2 long swear/cuss words merged together)


	2. Chapter 2

Showbiz part 2

(Act 2)

Mal "now come on – no need for violence, we just want to go about are business"

Stranger 'Tough – after you hand over the goods – you can consider your self lucky if we allow you to leave this rock in anything other than a coffin'

Mal hollers to Zoe "Zoe – do we have anything that belongs to this fine upstanding gentlemen with the large, clean, shiny shotgun aimed at my head"

From inside the cargo bay looking out 'Don't think so sir'

Mal "now as you can see we haven't…" just remembers "one minute – Jayne is there anything you want to tell me?"

'I'm innocent Mal I swear all I did last night was get drunk and meet the tastiest piece 'o'…'

Simon "that's enough details – I think we all get the picture"

Wash 'Amen to that Doc'

Mal "as I was saying – we don't seem to have your property mister…"

'Names Zeke as you were told Davidson – now I'll give you twenty seconds to remember where you put the goods then I'll shoot you in the leg, 'nother twenty seconds after I'll start on your crew'

Mal is worried but then realizes what Zeke said and is relieved "um Davidson is that my name?"

Suspicious 'what are you trying to pull'

"Names Malcolm Reynold – Captain Reynold to you but my crew call me Mal or Sir, you've got the wrong man"

'Don't give me that you're Jonathon Davidson and this is your ship the Dragonfire'

"She's called Serenity right captain?" pipes up Kaylee

'Sure is Kaylee'

"that does it you Huen Dahn I'm gonna end you're…"

'Boss! Boss!'

A smarter looking thug runs up to them (he is probably the 2nd in command)

"What is it!" snarls Zeke

'You know lefty said that Git Davidson was docked here' the man is out of breath

"of course"

'well he was wrong – Dragonfire has just took of from the portlands docking station'

"Why that F'n Zse – Pi Gu – Wuming Shao Jwu 'pollogise for the mix up Captain Reynolds wasn't it – I wont give you no trouble"

To the thugs "now you load of Luh Suh – we gots us a druken loser to catch"

They leave – the crew are relieved

'Potentially a nice guy I thought' declares Mal

The crew stare at him – he looks around

'What?'

"Sir I have a problem with you taking my husband"

'Shoot'

"Anymore Drunk Jayne jokes and I might just do that" scowls Jayne

'Your insane…sir"

"Overruled Zoe – now do we have a job or do we have a job" he starts walking

Simon 'actually we haven't been hired yet – so we don't have a job'

Wash "I agree with Simon"

Mal sighs 'just come on already 'afore I have to drag you'

They leave – Kaylee chatting non-stop about carnivals

Zoe watches them fade into the distance – she is worried

The crew arrives at the theater – it is a reasonably large theater and according to the sign the Playwright Theater is owned by the Allied Union of entertainment

(I stop this fan fic to bring you a special announcement - - - AUE is a massive firm dealing in all forms of entertainment – theaters, cinemas, cortex channels, films, Leisure Data Discs, Etc…Etc…Etc – AUE is a subsidy of the Blue sun corporation and according to rumors the AUE is a much Darker shady company – something to do with Brain control, illusions and the term MATRIX – What Is The MATRIX? - - - I thank you for your time and now we continue with the fan fic)

"So this is where are employers work?" asks Kaylee "I can't wait to see inside"

'Doesn't look that perfect to be honest' offered Wash

"I'm no expert but I think it used to be an Independent company that's been bought out by AUE"

'Really?'

"The name Playwright – it's a small business – that's been taken over – recently too, the AUE will remove the name – refurbish the theater and it will become a much higher class of theater which will cater to the affluent classes"

'Not bad Doc can you give us the Intel you know about this AUE group'

"There isn't really much more I can tell – it's a subsidy of the Blue sun Corporation"

'Blue sun sells goods not owns fancy places like this' mal is in an argumentative mood

"AUE is the biggest entertainment producer, distributor and suppler – practically all the entertainment in the core and half the entertainment on the border planets is copyrighted by AUE"

'So – big corporation buys out smaller businesses? Typical of the Alliance government'

"The owners of the theater were probably pressured into selling to the company"

Wash nods in agreement 'Same everywhere and for everyone either become an employee of our Firm/Organization/Tong/ Gang or we'll break your legs and burn your house down'

"They probably just threatened to drive them out of business but essentially yes"

'another sign of oppression' sighs Mal 'soon enough there'll be no smaller businesses left – then you end up with one single corporation dominating the market'

"Blue sun" guesses Kaylee

'The Alliance' Guesses Simon

"Both of you are correct – still a jobs a job and it ain't Alliance work"

Mal jumps up the stairs to the theater entrance and tryst the door – it's locked – he knocks on the door but no one answers – he hammers on the door for all he's worth, a man in a red uniform with gold lapels and buttons and a cap answers the door

'Yes' looks at Mal and adds a forced 'Sir'

"Um" thrown of "we were told there's a job for us at your fine establishment – name of Reynolds"

'There's no one here of that name' adding again 'Sir' this time as insulting as possible

"No I mean my names Reynolds – Malcolm Reynolds – I'm here for the job"

The doorman looks Mal up and down before returning his gaze

'Tradesman's entrance is round the back'

Closes the door and locks it

Mal turns on Simon

"Couldn't you do something?"

'Like what?' asks a surprised Simon

"How should I know – deal with him or something – surely been a part of the affluent core bred society entitled you to the knowledge of brown beating snooty lackeys"

Uncomfortable 'I thought you could handle it'

Mal glares at him

Wash clears his throat

"Um I think round the back is round the back" indicates

Mal glares at Wash but leads them round to the back door

After knocking an old caretaker answers

'Yes mate?'

At least he's friendly

"Names captain Reynolds – heard there was a job here for me"

'Doubt that'

"Um are you sure" asks Wash anxiously

'Yeah we came a long way to get here' Kaylee gives the man a pleading glance

"Well" Kaylee's charm does its work "I can ask the manager but I think we have all the acts we need"

'No you misunderstand us – I was told a guy by the name of Gerreld wanted to hire us' states Mal hopefully

At the name Gerreld the Caretaker changes "oh – oh – I see – well – there probably is a job here for you then – but you'll have to speak to Gerreld about it'

Starts of through the theater muttering "this time he'll kill him"

The crew exchange glances but follow

'Were is Gerreld' asks Mal

"On stage wiv his family – there uum – you know he's…"

'Rehearsing his act?' asks Simon

"Yes"

The caretaker leads them through a door and into the main hall

"Here they are"

Indicates the stage where several people are doing various acts

"The Gerreld's – their family's been in entertainment for centuries"

(End of act 2)

Translation

Huen Dahn Bastard

F'n Zse – Pi Gu – Wuming Shao Jwu pool of excrement – posterior – small fry

Luh Suh Garbage


	3. Chapter 3

Showbiz Part 3

(Act 3)

Meanwhile at the ship – in his cell Jimmy is brooding on his lot in life – comparing the pro's and con's

Upside – I'm free of that blasted energy cage

Downside – I'm in a storeroom handcuffed to the wall (at least in the energy cage I could pace about)

Upside – The Revellers have been blown to pieces

Downside – getting my guts ripped out, bloody well hurt

Upside – River that's what they call her – she's an angel and is like me

Downside – she fears me and his crew will object strongly to our friendship – sighs – not to mention the fact that despite my healing abilities I doubt I'll survive been chucked out of an airlock

Smiles

Upside – since they bothered to save my life they have to feed me and it's better than the slops the auto food system spat out

Sighs – all in all there will have to be some changes to this situation in order for it to suit my purposes

Jayne is in his bunk (do you really want to go there? If you do – tough! I ain't willing to waste years of my life in therapy to recover from this part of the chapter)

Zoe is standing guard in the cargo bay

Book arrives with River in toe carrying fresh supplies – Zoe admits them into the ship, helping them with their shopping

'Thank you' Book says while River mentions something about a Bronzed Maltese Falcon and skips across the cargo bay

Now back to the action – where we left the crew of – they were been lead by an old fossil of a caretaker through the theatre and into the main hall where the Gerreld Family are rehearsing their performance

On stage are

A man in fancy clothes and a top hat doing something with a pack of cards with a scantly dressed woman in black,

Identical twin sisters and a boy are doing acrobatics all over the stage,

Identical twin brothers, an older man and woman and a young woman are wearing costumes and apparently acting,

They stop their act as they notice the audience

"Lenny – who are all these people" asks the oldest man – an actor

'This ere's Captain Reynolds ee's ere for the job Mr Gerreld'

'The job? The job! You mean you'll transport my family and me?" he brightens "wonderful simply wonderful, we can leave in an hour"

'urh so soon' Mal falters 'but you haven't seen the ship yet – we haven't discussed payment and I haven't said we'll accept the job'

"Oh is that the problem – is your ship space worthy?"

'Yes'

"Can it fit all my family?"

'Well it'd be a push – but we can set up camp beds in the cargo hold if that's alright'

"Hardly first class but it'll do – now payment, let me see 255 credits per head, 1o heads so that's 2550 credits, with food expenses at around 1000 credits plus of course a 500 credit tip"

2550 + 1000 + 500 4050

"Coming to a grand total of 4050 credits for ten days work – will that do for payment?"

Quickly 'Yes! I mean I guess its standard'

Smiling "finally – do you take the job?"

'I guess so haven't really got much else planned not to mention the money – you prepare and we'll be at docking bay 7 in the down town space docks – you know it?'

"I will be able to find it quite adequately – thank you for your time"

Mal has been left dumfounded and is uncomfortably aware of Kaylee sniggering and wash biting back his laughter – even the Doc who manages to keep a straight face at the best and worst of times has a smile playing on his face

Mal stops himself from sighing it's a bad sign when the Doc is snickering behind your back or even in front of you, (he decides its time to leave when suddenly) the main doors to the hall burst open and a short fat man with a cigar and the doorman burst in

'Gerreld!! You old bastard what do you think you're doing!'

"Don't talk to me like that Hardgrieves"

'I'll talk to you anyway I like – we have a contract – you work in our theatre exclusive to the AUE'

"Wrong since you have been taken over – all previous contracts are null and void – my family will not be degraded into slavery by the likes of you"

'You will obey my commands!'

"Last I heard you're in charge of a theatre not a Gorram platoon"

'In my theatre I! Am! God!'

"Good I've always wanted to have a talk with god" Decks him

"That's for Serenity Valley" pulls him up and hits him again "that's for all the good souls lost during the war" hauls him up and smashes him in the face once more "an that well that was just cos I felt like it"

This time the manager stays down – the doorman grabs him and try's to pull him up calling to Lenny for help

'You can bog off I've got lumbago you know'

Mal turns to the Gerrelds "well see you at the ship"

He leaves the hall Kaylee, Simon and Wash trailing after him

The Gerrelds are shocked 'Maybe we should try to find another ship' worries Mrs Gerreld "no" Mr Gerreld smiles "this ones perfect"

Out on the street Mal looks around and turns to Kaylee

'How's the ship?'

"We can take off whenever you want Captain"

Mal looks at Simon and sighs inwardly

'How'd ya like a half-hour off?'

"Oh can I Captain?"

'Sure but only half an hour'

"Shiney"

She kisses him on the cheek and grabs Simons hand

'C'mon Simon lets see the sights'

She leads him off

"That was a very nice thing you just did mal"

'Yeah but if you tell anyone – I will deny it and kill you'

'Understood' mock solute

They head off in the direction of the spaceport

Interlude:- Kaylee and Simon's day out

Kaylee and Simon are walking down the street – Kaylee is hyperactive and talking non-stop, Simon is relaxed and smiling and is actually good company, they are pointing at the various side shows

"What's that one?" points at a booth

'Punch and Judy'

Sees Kaylees confused look and grins

'From Pre space age Earth that was – it's a show performed with puppets – it's popular among children'

"Tell me more" Kaylee stares dreamily at him

'Punch is the main character and a sort of villain, Judy is another character an is his wife, there's also a butcher, a policeman and a crocodile – oh not to forget some stolen sausages are involved, I'd go into detail but I don't want to bore you'

"You never bore me"

'I bore everyone – I can't help it' he sighs

Kaylee links her arm with his and rests her head on his shoulder

'You're not that bad"

"Remember our conversation with the alien cow in the background?"

'OK you're not perfect' pulls her head up and grins mischievously

'your better than Jayne, not married like Wash – not a cranky Captain Tight pants and you haven't taken holy vows either'

"You do remember it then…one question?"

Dreamily again 'anything'

"Captain Tight pants?"

Frowns 'he was wearing a suit it was that fancy party on Persephone'

"So your still single right?" half jokingly half series

'I am'

They kiss passionately for an eternity forgetting where they are their lips merging together

(bleeeuurugh – don't worry the romantics are over for now)

Back at the ship the extra supplies have been bought and the hour is almost up – Mal is fuming

"where the gorram hell is that girl" storms Mal

'I'm sure she'll be along soon sir'

"if that Doc's got her into trouble I'll I'll I'll…"

'Not if I get to him first sir' declares Zoe 'but I don't think that's nesercery here they come'

"where the ruttin hell have you been Kaylee?'

Kaylee is grinning

'I had a wonderful time Captain'

Hugs him and bounds up the ramp, across the cargo bay and up the stairs

"what did you do to make her that happy?"

'are you sure you want to know that?' asks Zoe

"I…I was just myself"

'and she's still happy?'

Simon ignores Mal and heads to the infirmary

Zoe and Mal share a look distracted by Jayne's uncouth comments

"think Kaylee finally got herself sexed by the pretty boy"

But before mal can give Jayne an earful he spots the Gerrelds – out of costume with Mr Gerreld leading the way heading towards Serenity

'the passengers are here' declares Zoe

Jayne rushes out to see them

"remember don't speak unless I tell you too"

'awww Mal'

"I mean it were getting a 500 credit tip for this trip"

'Really?'

"Quiet"

'Mr Gerreld nice to meet you again – this here's Zoe my first mate an this is Jayne are public relations officer' quietly to Mr Gerreld 'he's a mute'

"GERRELD!" the manager with a group of men in black business suits wearing Alliance standard handguns wade through the crowd towards the ship

"get inside we'll handle this" declares Mal

The crew finger their guns nervously as they await the inevitable standoff


	4. Chapter 4

Showbiz part 4

(Act4)

"hand over the Gerrelds or else" snarls the manager

'nope – no can do – na ha – no' states Mal hand on his gun

"if I may Hardgrieves" asks one of the black suited men

'but you said…'

"shut-up"

The manager is silent

"we represent the Allied Union of Entertainment"

'Good for you'

"you have some Employees of ours who we want returning – unless you want us to call the Feds for the theft of AUE property"

'we don't count people as property – never could stand slavery on principle, so go ahead call the Alliance but as they told you in the theatre they have no contracts holding them to you'

"easily forged and a bribe would go a long way towards getting the law on our side, and were not slavers – just long term employers"

'is that so' calls a familiar voice across the space port

Zoe looks across its Zeke with his gang

'can't stand stinkin' slavers' he spits 'slavers got my sister and my niece – never saw 'em again'

His gang are hefting rifles and shotguns – the AUE heavies are nervous and intimidated

'you can go about your business Reynolds but I think me an some of the lads would like a chat with your fancy friends'

The gang starts herding the AUE group away – the manager is pale and frightened

Mal, Zoe and Jayne back into Serenity's cargo bay – lifting up the ramp and closing the inner doors

Zoe speaks into the coms 'Honey – take us out of the world'

Serenity lifts off from the space port and heads out to the black

In space Serenity hits hard burn leaving the planet far behind – heading for a new horizon

Serenity cargo bay – several camp beds have been laid out in 2 rows one on each side of the cargo bay, the luggage has been placed in a corner

Mal with Zoe (as Jayne has left for the galley) is with the Gerrelds

"now my name is Malcolm Reynolds I'm the captain of this boat – this here's my first mate Zoe, you just met Jayne – you'll meet the rest of the crew at dinner – in about half an hour so make your selves at home, urh there are a few rules though the engine room, crew quarters, Bridge and the infirmary are off limits unless we give you permission – apart from that enjoy your stay"

'Captain Reynolds shouldn't I introduce my family?' asks Mr Gerreld

"Save it till dinner – saves repeating yourself – Zoe will be waiting up on the catwalk if you need anything just ask"

'You don't trust us' asks one of the younger Gerrelds

"We've had some interesting passengers before" replies Mal

Mal and Zoe walk away and climb up the stairs

In a low voice to Mal 'Doctor, the Fed and Sheppard?'

In a low voice back to Zoe "was thinking of Saffron, Bridget, Yolanda… whatever her name was"

Meanwhile at the storeroom cell off from the back corridor – River appears looks both ways – opens the door and enters

Jimmy looks up scowling and resigned but becomes hopeful when he sees River

'River! I…' thinks it over 'can I help you or are you here to help me?'

"Not here to release you" she squats down

He sighs 'I want my freedom – you have no right to keep me here – just knock me out and leave me on the next world we land on'

She sighs "you'd kill everyone on the planet before the end of the day but if you want to leave so bad there's a free airlock you can use"

Considers the offer 'I'll pass thanks' he states irritably and sarcastically

She slaps him – his head is knocked to the right – he looks forward again

'oww'

She slaps him again – his head is knocked to the left – he looks forward again

'oww'

She slaps him again and his head is knocked to the right again – he looks forward and rolls his mouth around

'I still feel pain you know and that hurt'

She slaps him once again as above

"I" (slap) "want" (slap) "to" (slap) "talk" (slap) "to" (slap) "Jimmy" (slap)

Spits a bit of blood to the side 'I..am Jimmy' he snarls trying to control his temper

"the sane Jimmy" she continues to slap him

'River! River please…please stop' Jimmy starts to cry

Tilting her head "are you you or you?" she asks

'neither' he looks into her eyes 'I'm me'

"if you could control yourself" River continues "you wouldn't need restraining"

'He is right though – we are alike – and I and He would never harm you – I cant promise for the others'

She strokes his cheek with her hand "I Promise I'll help you"

She leaves looking back at him before closing the door

The Gerrelds have been led to the kitchen – it's a tight fit but River is dancing in the cargo room alone, Jayne is in his bunk (as I have told you before I'm not going there)

Mal is introducing the rest of the crew

"this is Kaylee are mechanic"

'so young' comments one of the Gerrelds

"well I know how to fix ships I wouldn't be able to perform in front of people like you do"

'I know how it's been my life since before I can remember'

"urh Wash the Gerrelds, Wash is our pilot – best pilot in the 'verse"

'Well I…I wouldn't say best – but then again I'm not saying best you are so continue'

"if it ain't to do with the ship it's best to ignore him, now the preacher of our organisation Sheppard book"

'unusual why does a transport ship need a holy man?' asks Mr Gerreld

"you'd be surprised" states Mal

'I started as a passenger and worked my way up to the rank of crew member' smiles warmly

"I think we'll pass on that" states Mr Gerreld "and who's this?" indicates Simon

'that's the Doc – finest medic on the rim you'll ever find'

"what's his name?"

'I don't have one' Simon speaks up 'it's safer on the rim'

Mr Gerreld is clearly annoyed

"is that all your crew captain?"

'All but the cabin girl' the teenage boys interested 'Spring – she's a bit of a moon brain but she brings us good luck'

Inara enters "oh I didn't realise"

'I thought you said there were no more crew!'

"I am Inara Sera Registered companion – I rent one of the shuttles from Captain Reynolds so I am not a member of his crew"

Stiffly 'my apologies' says Mr Gerreld

Alarms start to blare "not again" moans Wash who runs to the bridge

Zoe and Mal follow 'we'll be right back'

They run after wash

'what's the problem' asks Mal

"Wong Ba Duhn it's a shiny brand new cruiser fresh out of its box – probably more than reasonably armed"

'It's got the balls to blow us to the other side of the 'verse sir' Zoe offers her opinion

In the Kitchen the Gerrelds are panicking

Simon asks "why do they want you so badly?"

Mr Gerreld falters 'I do not know'

"RIVER!!" Roars Jimmy

River slams open the storeroom door

"were under attack – by what!"

River closes her eyes and recites 'light cruiser – owned by AUE up to Alliance standards – some modifications by Blue Sun Special Operations'

"I can save us – if you trust me"

(Play ominous cliff hanger music)

(End of act 4)

Wong Ba Duhn Son of a Bitch


	5. Chapter 5

Showbiz part 5

(Act 5)

To River 'I can save us if you trust me'

River looks at him various thoughts running through her head she couldn't trust Jimmy he couldn't control himself "no – can't release you"

'you don't have too' he shakes his head and looks up 'just listen'

On the bridge Wash is pushing the ship hard

"Kaylee can you push the engine harder" asks Wash hitting the coms

'were running hotter than ever before' announces Kaylee

"um…Wash any suggestions" asks Mal whose backseat driving again

'yes' says Wash brightly 'I'd like a raise'

Mal is about to speak realises what Wash said closes his mouth with a look of stunned disbelief on his face, forces himself to reality and thinks it over

Wash continues quickly 'You know lets say 10 increase – nah lets not fiddle with chump change lets say a nice round 25 in cash – alright?'

"Wash – if we don't get blown up or bordered first I will kill you if you don't get us out of this"

Notices Zoe "figuratively speaking that is"

'So' starts Wash 'No rise?' sounding pathetic

"no rise' agrees Mal

'oh' says Wash disappointed but then he smiles mischievously 'and urh what if I were to point out my extremely strong bargaining position?'

Noticing a bleeping scanner Wash pulls on the controls swinging the ship in an arc satisfied with the result he continues dodging the cruiser

"Wash" Mal gives up mutters in frustration and says "fine you can have a 10 rise"

'YES' punches the air with one hand 'you heard him honey you're my witness – now onto phase 2 of the negotiations distribution of leisure time'

"honey" soothed Zoe

Wash frowns 'yes 'o' love of my life?'

"quit while your ahead"

'oh kay back to the fancy flying bit then an whooh holy ssssshame' he pulls the ship to the side to avoid a near hit by a missile

The cruiser is gaining on Serenity and is dogging the smaller vessel

Inside Serenity in the dining room Inara is comforting the Gerrelds (no not like that – you lot have very twisted minds)

The magician is talking "everything was going well – we were going to move on when the contract ended, but things became strange –when the AUE took over, we were been told what to do, what to say and how to say it – they wanted us to be robots"

River passes through the galley running while in a loud voice 'Can't stop – can't stop'

Simon try's to stop her "River no the captain is busy" but she runs in to the bridge, the Gerrelds don't notice the name and continue panicking

'got Intel – can stop their attack' declares River

"how?" asks Wash confused

'do you know something?' asks Zoe

"codes for Blue Sun – high level operations – will be recognised – no choice but to back down"

'it could make things worse little River – Wash'l see us through' states Mal trying to let her down gently

"(long stream of swearing in French)" River runs off

Mal looks at Simon 'more Latin?'

Simon is flustered "actually that was French"

Wash 'Can you tone down on the in flight entertainment please – trying to concentrate here'

River runs through the galley – swerving past the Gerrelds and down to the catwalk – she breaks into Inara's shuttle and accesses the cortex screen – and starts transmitting the code to the Blue Sun cruiser

Back on the bridge Wash blinks and pulls up a screen 'Someone's transmitting from Inara's shuttle' blinks 'it's backing of' relieved 'were good were good'

"cruisers leaving" states Mal in wonder "River was right – should listen to her more often"

'eta to Persephone 4 days' states Wash looking up at Mal

"good – lets get there as fast as we can I want to get rid of our passengers as soon as possible"

Mal leaves and Zoe wraps her arms around Wash's neck

Mal enters the Galley

"we've lost them" he declares

'Good' Mr Gerreld is relieved he stands up to leave but Mal stops him

"bout our fee I figure an additional 2000 credits should cover this trip don't you?"

'what!' exclaims one of the Gerrelds

"we agreed on a price Previously" Mrs Gerreld is furious

Mal looks at her 'the price agreed upon was for an uncomplicated trip – this trip was complicated so that tends to inflate the price somewhat'

Angrily "Don't worry you'll get your money"

Inara is angry with Mal and follows him as he heads to his bunk 'Mal'

"don't!...just don't even start on them"

'Fine but just remember when you reach a decent planet I'm leaving'

She walks away leaving Mal infuriated

In the storeroom River enters and Squats down smiling

"do you trust me now?" asks Jimmy trying to hide his hopefulness behind indifference

Rivers smile widens 'I trust you to be you' she giggles and kisses him on the cheek


End file.
